


Falling Shadows

by Brightbear



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can see Tom changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Vague spoilers for the season 2 finale.

The way you look at me  
Is different to how it used to be.  
You stop talking when I walk up  
Things are changing so fast.  
I don't like what I'm seeing here  
Because I can see that you're leaving.

I see the young ones gathered by your desk  
I can't let you take them along for the ride.  
I smile but you're still pulling away,  
And in the way you are looking at me,  
I know you don't seem to know me anymore  
It makes me wonder who you are these days.

* * *

I guess I should have listened  
When you said you'd had enough  
I deal with so many voices everyday  
That I learned to shut most of them out.  
I listened to you for so long  
I got used to you by my side.

We always used to think as one,  
We always used to speak together  
Now I find your face is a mask  
I want to but, I have no time to ask.  
I have to stop you now and quick,  
before all that's left is the smell of sulfur.

* * *

I know by now what you were doing  
And why you wouldn't talk to me anymore.  
It's not that you were leaving but you were chasing  
You were chasing dogs and demons from our door.  
Because of me, you aren't chasing any longer  
And your voice is truly silent now.

Yes, I guess I should have listened  
When you said you'd had enough.  
But I know you didn't mean it.  
And I guess I should have asked  
When you walked out that door,  
If you planned to come back in.

THE END


End file.
